


Anchored and Flying

by write_away



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Adam has a radio show and I am gonna use it, College Tapes here I come, College student Adam Hayes, Disney Princess Caleb Michaels, Fluff, I accidentally got emotionally invested in OCs, Radio, Texting, Twitter, Unconventional Format, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_away/pseuds/write_away
Summary: Again, this is Against the World. I’m Adam Hayes and I hope you’re enjoying the music this evening. You can follow me on Twitter at AgainstTheWorld, no spaces, and you can follow me, your host, at AdamHayes99 - again, no spaces, because Twitter is a grammarless hellhole. I do read every Tweet you send me, so if I don’t reply or like it… well, I probably just don’t like you very much.Adam has a radio show at Yale.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Anchored and Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Enjoy my take on Adam's Radio Days. This turned out way fluffier than intended. You're welcome.
> 
> Shoutout to the discord server, particularly CJ, who let me steal her name. Enjoy!
> 
> Canonical Twitter handles included, along with made-up ones. If they bear any resemblance to real usernames, that is complete coincidence!

**Jessie:** heyyy girl, do you remember adam from freshman year?

**Zoe:** um. yeah? 

**Jessie:** he’s cute, right?

**Zoe:** Jessica. No.

**Jessie:** i’ve been listening to his radio show and he just has such good taste in music and his voice is so soothing and he’s so funny and i was just thinking

**Jessie:** junior year is a great time to reconnect

**Zoe:** he’s gay

**Zoe:** and he has a boyfriend

**Jessie:** well fuck. 

**Jessie:** hey, so, unrelated, but i think i need a shot. or to be shot. idc which tbh

**Zoe:** what did you do

**Zoe:** JESSICA, WHAT DID YOU DO??

**Jessie:** NOTHING

**Zoe:** [screenshot of Jessie’s twitter, where she tagged Adam and is clearly flirting with him. It’s already been liked by his radio show account]

**Jessie:** ugggggggh

* * *

**AdamHayes99:** Follow @AgainstTheWorld for updates on the show and follow me for more music recs when I’m off-air!   
**calebmichaels:** @adamhayes99 dork  
 **AdamHayes99:** @calebmichaels Meathead.   
**cpark2198:** @adamhayes99 @calebmichaels you two are disgusting. this is a public forum, for god’s sake. keep it in your pants.   
**climatechange4real:** @cpark2198 what the fuck. what the actual fuck. it is 2019. leave them the fuck alone, you homophobic piece of shit.  
 **cpark2198:** @climatechange4real hey, babe? [selfie of Caitlin, Adam, and Caleb at high school graduation. The boys are kissing while she gives them bunny ears] 

* * *

_Again, this is Against the World. I’m Adam Hayes and I hope you’re enjoying the music this evening. You can follow me on Twitter at AgainstTheWorld, no spaces, and you can follow me, your host, at AdamHayes99 - again, no spaces, because Twitter is a grammarless hellhole. I do read every Tweet you send me, so if I don’t reply or like it… well, I probably just don’t like you very much._

_I do take requests and calls - grudgingly, I’d like to add, because I had no friends in high school so I don’t know how to talk to human beings!_

_That was… only sort of a joke. CJ is staring at me through the glass with the biggest eyes in the world, so I’m assuming it wasn’t funny. Oh, come on, nobody on the radio got through high school as a popular kid, shut up. Anyway. Shoot us an email, Tweet at us, call us, keep us company on the long, dreary nights in the basement radio station. Until then… here’s more selections from the angstiest of Vitamin String Quartet._

* * *

**tytanium:** @AgainstTheWorld yo dude, VSQ is the best studying music ever. the this is halloween cover is a weird pick for a radio show in march, but you’re a mood. especially the no friends shit.   
**AgainstTheWorld:** Thanks for listening, @tytanium! I’m swamped with midterms, too. Their study playlist rocks!

**climatechange4real:** ok, is anyone else kinda upset that adam from @againsttheworld said he has no friends?  
 **AgainstTheWorld:** @climatechange4real HAD. I HAD no friends. PAST TENSE.

**tonitewervictorious:** omg do you guys think adam from @againsttheworld was serious when he said he didn’t have friends in high school? i’m literally crying omfg  
 **freekesha420:** it’s so fucking sad, i don’t understand, he’s so funny  
 **AgainstTheWorld:** @tonitewervictorious @freekesha I hope you’re not literally crying, but just so you know… I can literally see this. 

**zoe102:** ok so i know that @againsttheworld fans are freaking the fuck out over adam being a loner but he was on my freshman floor and had a super hot popular football bf visiting all the freaking time, so i think he’s fine. chill.  
 **AdamHayes99:** @zoe102 Who said he was popular? Total weirdo.   
**calebmichaels:** @zoe102 thank you for your vote of confidence  
 **calebmichaels:** @adamhayes99 well, fuck you too

**cpark2198:** holy shit, i cannot believe that adam @againsttheworld had no friends in hs! i guess i don’t exist, sorry folks, i was thanos snapped  
 **AdamHayes99:** @cpark2198 I love you, Cait.

* * *

_“Welcome back to Against the World. I’m your host, Adam Hayes. As a reminder, I can and do see everything you Tweet to me. Due to the Twitterverse’s reaction to my mini-therapy session last week, CJ has requested that I keep my commentary short today, so… you can call and Tweet requests, and please follow us on Twitter! To start off the evening, let’s have some soothing meditation tracks so you can all calm the fuck down.”_

* * *

**CJ:** i am going to kill you, adam.

**Adam:** Do it on-air. Better ratings. 

**CJ:** dude I’m not an idiot ofc I’m gonna do it on air for the ratings.   
**CJ:** jfc it’s like you don’t trust me to do my job

**Adam:** Well, you clearly don’t trust me. 

**CJ:** yeah well that’s cuz the song is over and there’s been fifteen seconds of dead silence sooooo

* * *

**Jessie:** sooo i was thinking

**Zoe:** oh no

**Jessie:** adam never gets any calls

**Zoe:** are you seriously still listening to his radio show every week?

**Jessie:** not EVERY week

**Zoe:** get a grip, jess. 

**Jessie:** ok yes at first i was in it for lust but now i just actually like his music taste ok?? 

**Zoe:** you complained all freshman year about listening to his music through your shared wall

**Jessie:** i plead the fifth

* * *

_I hope you’ve been enjoying Against the World. I’m Adam Hayes and - oh shit, that light never goes on, what did I do? CJ, what did I do?_

_Oh. She says it’s a phone call. Here we go. I click - this button? I think? Hello? Are you here?_

-Hi!

_Oh, good, I didn’t break it. Why don’t you introduce yourself?_

-Oh! Um. Ok. So, um, I’m Jess. We lived on the same freshman floor?

_Hi, Jess from my freshman floor. Care to explain why you decided to make me confront my worst nightmare on this brisk early April evening?_

-Oh my god, you’re so funny.

_Thanks, my therapist says it’s my best coping mechanism. What can I do for you tonight?_

-You never get calls -

_That’s the goal._

\- so I just wanted to call in and ask for you to play "Saint Honesty" by Sara Bareilles.

_Will do._

* * *

**Mark:** do you think adam’s listeners know that when he talks about his therapist  
 **Mark:** he’s legit just talking about you?

**Caleb:** nope  
 **Caleb:** and let’s hope they never do

**Mark:** dr. michaels to the rescue

**Caleb:** i won’t actually be a real doctor for a shit ton more years

**Mark:** i’m just kidding   
**Mark:** wait. actually be a real doctor?? does that mean you’re sometimes a fake doctor?

**Caleb:** wtf mark

**Mark:** i’m just saying dude  
 **Mark:** didn’t think he’d be into the doctor kink considering his parents and shit

**Caleb:** fuck you

**Mark:** oh please don’t, i’m actually really not into roleplaying doctor shit. trauma and crap from medical experimentation  
 **Mark:** :P

**Caleb:** it’s not like that, asshole

**Mark:** hmmmmmmm  
 **Mark:** ok

**Caleb:** mark no  
 **Caleb:** whatever youre about to do, don’t

**Caleb:** i’m gonna text your sister

**Caleb:** i’m gonna text oliver and alex

**Caleb:** i’m gonna text sam 

**Mark:** relax dude

* * *

**markbryant:** So proud of @calebmichaels, aka @adamhayes99 from @againsttheworld’s boyfriend, for deciding to pursue medical school for his degree in therapy!  
 **calebmichaels:** @markbryant what the fuck mark  
 **calebmichaels:** @markbryant i haven’t even taken the gres yet  
 **AdamHayes99:** @markbryant @calebmichaels I don’t want to be a part of whatever the fuck this is.  
 **panicatthegrocerystory:** @calebmichaels @adamhayes99 @againsttheworld OMFG you’re DATING your therapist! that’s so cute.  
 **mcrisbackbitches:** @panicatthegrocerystory @calebmichaels @adamhayes99 @againsttheworld also very unethical, wth, this is gross  
 **AdamHayes99:** @panicatthegrocerystore @mcrisbackbitches Please learn how to read.  
 **calebmichaels:** @adamhayes99 babe, relax, they’re clearly Jared, 19

**historyhacker:** So @markbryant just texted me and demanded I look at @adamhayes99’s mentions to see what kind of havoc has been created. I’m almost impressed.  
 **AdamHayes99:** @historyhacker Sam, you are not helping the situation. 

* * *

_It has come to my attention that some people are under the impression that I am dating my therapist. First of all, you’re all at Yale, please work on your reading comprehension. Second, while my boyfriend does want to be a therapist someday, he is a junior at BU, has just started studying for his GREs, and will definitely never be treating me. Third, seriously guys, I see your tweets! I’m not even sharing the handle this time, you’ve found me and I regret everything._

* * *

**AgainstTheWorld:** CJ here! I’ve taken over the account for the night. We are taking requests, so call in with your favorite music!

* * *

_You’re on Against the World. I’m Adam - what’s your name and what song can I play for you this evening?_

-Oh. Um. I’m, uhhh. I’m Lily and.. I don’t have a song request.

_Well, Lily, I’m sorry to be the one to break it to you, but that’s sort of the whole point of the song request hotline._

-I - I know. I just - you seem really happy? 

_First time I’ve ever heard that one. Thank you?_

-How did you - I mean - You and your boyfriend - and - I’m sorry, I’m not making much sense.

_That’s ok, Lily. Take your time. I think I know where you’re going with this._

-I’m - there’s this - I can’t do it. I’ll just. Hang up. I’m sorry for wasting your time, I’m just -

_No, no, don’t hang up! I - is it ok if I make some assumptions? I’m just gonna - yeah. So. Correct me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like there might be… someone you like. And… liking that kind of person... that’s kind of new to you._

-Yeah.

_That’s - really normal, ok? Liking people is scary as fuck. Even if you’re used to liking… that kind of person, it’s scary anyway, because every person is their own kind of person, you know? When Caleb and I got together - it was terrifying. And I’d known I was gay for_ **_years_ ** _. But I’d never met someone like him before. Someone who made me feel calm. Someone who made me feel like I could soar. Someone who made me feel… grounded. It was like being anchored and flying at the same time._

-That sounds nice. You’re lucky.

_Yeah, I am. But if this person makes you feel that way… you’re lucky, too._

-I don’t even know if she’s… you know.

_Yeah, I’ve been there. Have you felt out the situation?_

-I mean. She’s cool with gay people. And we’ve been friends for ages. Honestly, I might be being stupid - maybe I don’t actually - maybe it’s just - we’re friends, right? So I probably love her like that. But she’s always on my mind and - it’s like getting stabbed in the heart whenever she texts me about a boy.

_Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t want to push you to talk to her until you’re ready, but… that doesn’t sound like platonic friendship. If she loves you even as a friend, she won’t be cruel._

-I guess. She doesn’t even have a chance with that guy, anyway.

_Well, that’s encouraging._

-Sort of. Thank you.

_Thank you for calling. This is never easy, but - well, that’s why we’ve got to band together. You going to be ok?_

-Yeah. I think I will be. I just… have a lot of thinking to do, I guess,

_Good. Listeners, CJ is posting resources for anyone who is struggling with their sexuality on our Twitter - hotlines, websites, and the like. Next up, "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. And Lily? Good luck._

* * *

**AgainstTheWorld:** Everyone, say hello! My boyfriend is visiting for the weekend for the first time since there was still snow and no, he will not be joining me on-air. [selfie of Adam and Caleb]  
 **GigiTheGem:** was nobody going to tell me that adam @againsttheworld is super hot???  
 **Calebmichaels** : hey @gigithegem - my bf is super hot  
 **GigiTheGem** : @calebmichaels thx I really appreciate being in the loop now. Also hi. 

* * *

**Caleb:** im here  
 **Caleb:** let me in

**Adam:** no

**Caleb:** :P

**Adam:** <3

* * *

**Adamhayes99:** He’s literally a Disney Princess. [picture of Caleb sitting on a bench with three birds at his feet, a dog on the seat beside him resting his head in Caleb’s lap, and a deer walking slowly forward from the woods behind]  
 **Calebmichaels** : @adamhayes99 fuck yeah I am

* * *

_In honor of my boyfriend visiting this weekend, I’ll be playing music exclusively from the Disney Princess franchise tonight which, I would like to remind you, is a company that currently has a stranglehold on innovation, creativity, and artistic expression that speaks volumes about how our current society is shaped and run by capitalism. Seriously, the monopoly that they have on the industry is - ok, CJ is giving me the Shut Up Look, so check out my Twitter for more rants about how there’s no ethical consumption under capitalism. Anyway. Here’s “Once Upon a Dream,” because I went into the library for two damn minutes to return a book and he somehow collected a menagerie._

* * *

**Jessie:** ARE YOU LISTENING TO AGAINST THE WORLD RN

**Zoe:** YES  
 **Zoe:** I WAS ABOUT TO TEXT YOU

**Jessie:** OH MY GOD

**Zoe:** SOMEONE NEEDS TO TELL THEM

**Jessie:** ok but DO we?  
 **Jessie:** jk we definitely need to tell them

**Zoe:** oh my god

**Jessie:** this would be more fun if you were here :(

**Zoe:** well SORRY that i have the flu and don’t wanna get you sick too

**Jessie:** did the soup help?

**Zoe:** yes  
 **Zoe:** you’re the best

**Zoe:** jfc they’re still going

**Jessie:** im dying

* * *

**CJ:** i hate to tell you this  
 **CJ:** because ignorance is bliss and all  
 **CJ:** but you should know that you were on air while making out with Caleb during the “break”  
 **CJ:** you forgot to switch to the prerecorded stuff

**Adam:** you tell me this NOW????????

**CJ:** I was in the bathroom!!  
 **CJ:** anyway. Better from me than from twitter   
**CJ:** way to make Disney night family unfriendly dude

* * *

**partialcredit** : did I miss an announcement or something?? When did @AgainstTheWorld become softcore gay porn?  
 **emilynodickinson:** @partialcredit my favorite part is that he played show yourself RIGHT AFTER. gay icon. 

* * *

**Adam:** you get back ok?

**Caleb:** just walked into my apartment

**Adam:** good

**Caleb:** miss you already

**Adam:** sap

**Caleb:** dork

**Adam:** meathead  
 **Adam:** miss you more

* * *

**AgainstTheWorld:** Bye, Caleb! Thanks for making Adam less grouchy. We’ll all miss you here at Against the World. Love, CJ 

* * *

**_Set List 4/1/2020 from Against the World_ **

  1. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 


  1. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  2. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  3. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  4. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  5. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  6. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  7. “It’s Not Unusual” -Tom Jones
  8. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  9. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  10. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  11. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  12. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones
  13. “What’s New Pussycat?” - Tom Jones 
  14. “Never Gonna Give You Up” -Rick Astley



* * *

_Welcome to Against The World. What can I play for you tonight?_

-What’s your favorite color?

_That is not a song request. Learn to follow basic instructions. Here’s “Somewhere That’s Green.”_

* * *

**mcrisbackbitches:** so if adam’s favorite color is green that explains why literally all his marketing and shit is green?! Pls confirm @againsttheworld  
 **AgainstTheWorld** : @mcrisbackbitches CJ here. It’s not that fucking complicated. Yeah he likes green, so his shit is green. Real galaxy brain shit. 

* * *

**CJ:** you fucker  
 **CJ:** dont blame your shitty comebacks on me on Twitter  
 **CJ:** be a man and just tell them they’re stupid with your own damn name

**Adam:** but that's bad PR

* * *

**climatechange4real:** is it just me or has Adam @againsttheworld gotten a little meaner since taking phone calls?? Not saying I’m not into it…. Would like to hear more of it tbh ;)  
 **AgainstTheWorld** : @climatechange4real Hi, could you please DM us your phone number? We’d like to block it. 

* * *

**Jessie:** hey

**Zoe:** what’s up? you’ve been mia  
 **Zoe:** is everything ok?

**Jessie:** yeah i’m fine. just busy.  
 **Jessie:** i was just thinking about adam’s show

**Zoe:** oh my god jess

**Jessie:** shut up

**Zoe:** he’s gonna think you’re creeping on him  
 **Zoe:** ok you kinda are but still

**Jessie:** do you remember that lily girl?

**Zoe:** the one who like, came out on radio a few weeks ago? yeah  
 **Zoe:** why??

**Jessie:** just been thinking about her  
 **Jessie:** she sounded familiar

**Zoe:** maybe you have a class with her or something

**Jessie:** maybe  
 **Jessie:** i hope she’s okay

**Zoe:** me too

* * *

_Hey, this is Adam with Against the World. Like I mentioned on Twitter earlier, I will be taking calls all night as an end-of-semester treat and also because CJ bullied me into it. So far, we have covered my favorite band, my lack of popularity in high school, my major, my boyfriend’s hotness, and my post-college plans - it’s like being home for Rosh Hashanah, I swear._

_Anyway. CJ is putting through the next caller, so… Hi there. You’re live!_

-Hi. 

_What’s your name? I’d introduce myself but that seems dumb if you’re calling into my radio show._

-I’m James.

_Well, hey, James. What’s your question and/or request?_

-I just wanted to thank you for talking to us on the show. I know you don’t… love it.

_You are right about that._

-But it means a lot to me. This show is what keeps me grounded on bad nights. Or days. Or weeks.

_It’s funny you say that. I’ve had more than my fair share of bad nights. And days. And weeks. And months, sometimes. Like, really bad ones. Music is what gets me through. It’s why I got into radio._

-Really?

_Oh, yeah. Sad, gay, loner kid who liked emo music?_ [laughs] _I was a walking high school stereotype._

-I can relate to that.

_Radio gave me a place to put myself into the world, the good, the bad, and the ugly. Gave me friends. Gave me a reason to get up and be here for all of you._

-Well, I’m glad you’re here.

_I’m glad I am, too. And I’m really glad you’re here. You going to be ok?_

-Yeah. I’m actually having a pretty good week. I just - wanted to do this while I still had the courage. I thought you should know.

_You’re brave, James. Thank you for calling._

-Thank you for picking up.

* * *

**AgainstTheWorld:** We all feel down sometimes, but sometimes it feels out of our control. If you’re struggling and need help, check out the links below. It takes courage to ask for help - I’m proud of you.

* * *

**Zoe:** sorry I didn’t answer the door. I heard you. I just. Yknow. 

**Jessie:** all good!! just checking in <3  
 **Jessie:** I left some Gatorade and a protein shake by your door if you haven’t eaten yet  
 **Jessie:** and I’ll leave you be for now but tomorrow we’re getting you the fuck outside 

**Zoe:** thanks  
 **Zoe:** I’m sorry I’m so blah

**Jessie:** don’t call my best friend blah, I’ll ducking fight you  
 **Jessie:** *fucking

**Zoe:** you’re incredible, jess 

**Jessie:** I know :)

* * *

**CJ:** hey  
 **CJ:** hey hey hey  
 **CJ:** hey

**Adam:** WHAT  
 **Adam:** it’s three in the morning cj

**CJ:** i was looking at our stats and mentions and people love when you talk on the radio  
 **CJ:** i think you should talk about Caleb tomorrow night

**Adam:** you mean tonight

**CJ:** yeah  
 **CJ:** it’s prom season

**CJ:** play your promposal playlist

**Adam:** no

**CJ:** it will make your queer listeners really happy and feel really welcome and accepted

**Adam:** fuck you

**CJ:** sooooo

**Adam:** i’ll queue it up

* * *

**Jessie:** hey zo?

**Zoe:** whats up?

**Jessie:** i didnt know your middle name was liliana

**Zoe:** what?

**Jessie:** you forgot your school id in my room  
 **Jessie:** it has your middle name on it

**Zoe:** oh.  
 **Zoe:** yeah that’s my middle name  
 **Zoe:** why?

**Zoe:** jessie? 

**Zoe:** jess, you haven’t replied in like thirty minutes, are you ok?

**Jessie:** turn on against the world NOW

* * *

**freekesha420:** IM SCREAMING THERES A CALLER ON @AGAINSTTHEWORLD WHO SAYS SHES LILY’S FRIEND AND SHE’S IN LOVE WITH HER TOO AND IM JUST [gif of Jenny Slate screaming]

* * *

**CJ:** “Lily” is on the line. Putting her through too???

**Adam:** holy shit yes and also what are our ratings likes rn   
**Adam:** but also why am I the gay matchmaker??

**CJ:** oh shut up  
 **CJ:** you better play tegan and sara when they’re done or I will kick your ass  
 **CJ:** so will our hundreds of listeners

**Adam:** HUNDREDS?  
 **Adam:** also re: t&s - fucking fight me 

* * *

**Partialcredit:** Um. That was the most romantic things I’ve ever heard happen on @againsttheworld including the softcore porn. Holy fucking shit. I’m so fucking jealous.   
**Partialcredit:** @partialcredit ok actually no the softcore porn was actually pretty plotty and romcom  
 **Partialcredit:** @partialcredit HOWEVER….. lesbians  
 **Emilynodickinson:** @partialcredit you called?

* * *

**tytanium:** huh. nice to see a happy ending now and then. the betty who was a nice touch, kudos to adam @againsttheworld for his post-lesbian-love-confession music choice 

* * *

**Caleb:** listened to the show tonight

**Adam:** oh shit really?  
 **Adam:** it was nuts  
 **Adam:** not a lot of music, sorry :(

**Caleb:** you handled that really well  
 **Caleb:** proud of you  
 **Caleb:** both of them ok?

**Adam:** as far as I could tell  
 **Adam:** CJ thinks it’ll make us go viral and the fans are freaking out and the girls are so happy but honestly? All I could think about during it  
 **Adam:** was how much I miss you

**Caleb:** fuck  
 **Caleb:** me too tbh

**Adam:** I love you

**Caleb:** I love you too

**Adam:** [green heart emoji]

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering...  
> -tytanium is James  
> -I am incredibly proud of partialcredit and emilynodickinson, and no, they're not dating, they're identical twins who are both gay  
> -I love Jessie and Zoe
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
